Poppy and Sonic's Adventure (Reboot)
by Snowcakie
Summary: Is this common? She barely eats, let alone drink anything. And then, she noticed her body transparency when in bright sunlight, it scares her deeply. Is it normal for a child to live in a haunted house with ghosts as family? They say she isn't a ghost, but neither human. What is she? And then, meeting not those humans she watched on TV, but instead a blue hedgehog. SONIC UNLEASHED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Well, I'm finally continuing this fanfiction that's postponed for almost_ eternity_ .. First off, I'm changing a few assets of the character Poppy, whom is supposedly a four year old girl. Hm, I suppose at the age of four they should speak some common English.

Anyway, there also must be a reason why the ghosts are mean to Poppy… right? How could people be cruel to children without a reason? Shitty or not? Well, the shitty reason is because of the female ghost, supposedly. The ghosts aren't too cruel (unlike how I shittly made in the old story.)… hm, maybe not at all, just a bunch of jerky brothers, you know? And think of Poppy as the character child _Agnes _from Despicable Me, and then it'll become more understandable with the character's personality. Besides, they both are identical :) appearance and personality wise :D

Another thing to mention, the ghosts might have actual names that'll be addressed within the chapter- things will be added and removed to help character development.

So, I announce a new chapter, though, I have to review Sonic Unleashed (man, I haven't played that game in ages!) and try to see where the story will lead. Enjoy your reading!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Poppy and Sonic's Adventure

**Chapter One:** Life as It Is

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''Can I have a cookie?''

''No.''

''Please?''

''No.''

''Pleeeeease? Please?'' ''Poppy I said no, and no means no!'' The young girl instinctively shrunk inside her wooden chair with a frown smeared across her face. Folded arms, back hunched she kicked the table leg, ''why not…?'' she pouted. Across the extravagant decorated table was her sister, Luna, who was busying analyzing multiple photos of scared humans sprawled practically everywhere. Her head tilted upwards with a brief annoyance that flashed through her blue eyes, ''because you just had a lollipop, and if you're not careful then you're going to get sick.'' She scolded.

''But I can't get sick!'' Poppy retorted as she sniffled lightly. Short hair swayed when Poppy turned her head in an upset manner and Luna sighed. Why her sissy so mean? All she wanted was another cookie, but noo… she's going to get sick she says. ''Yes, you can… you're not entirely like me, _remember_?'' ''I only had five pieces of candy! It wasn't many!''

''It's one too many.''

''…mm…'' Luna sighed in frustration and tried to block out the whimpers echoing from her little sister. Why did she have to carry the burden for this annoying child? She's not even fully dead, well, not yet. ''I wanna coookiee…'' Poppy whined, tears threatened to spill from her brown eyes.

_Ignore it, ignore her whining and you'll be okay. _

Luna tried to remain focus on the pictures in front of her, though, things were becoming a tad bit difficult with all the sniffling and hiccupping. Hissing quietly Luna snaps up to meet Poppy's tearful gaze. A burning brown meet fiery blue. ''Fine, you can have a cookie if you only be quiet! I'm trying to study.'' The little girl didn't exactly look like any of them, she was more of her own person- yet, she have some form of an ability just like them. The red that was forming on Poppy's pale cheeks dispersed instantly, replaced with a giddy pink blush when she grinned. ''Yay!'' Both of her fists pumped up in the air, but because of a long black sleeve shirt it hidden her hands, overlapping over her whole arms.

Unlike Luna, Poppy didn't appear transparent, nor was she floating. What's identical?

Poppy pushed herself away from the table, and then paused looking at her sister. ''Where's the cookie?'' She asked, dusting specks off her gigantic black shirt that covered her knees, leaving her small knees and bare little feet. Luna groaned loudly and placed the pictures back onto the table… ''…c'mon, I'll show you.'' She floated out of her princess chair and hovered across the floor, her hand reaching out the child. Poppy reached for Luna's hand and with a gentle grip, she held onto her eldest sister's hand.

This lately have been frequent notions, especially since it's coming around Halloween month. Building tantrums, crying spells over petty things, and the constant begging of attention. Luna isn't sure why, but it's have been bothersome for her and her buddy's- they can't even concentrate taking pictures properly with Poppy whining all the time. Though, for four years giving her sister the care and attention she needs, in all truths, Luna was getting tired of it. However, she'll never utter a word about this issue.

Only two, _two _things Poppy are that's matched with Luna's blood. A tiny, pink heart marked against the right of her cheek, and she only has one ability that's understandable to the ghosts. Overall, Poppy and her are nothing alike.

''La la lala… lalala!'' Creating a happy tune, Poppy skipped, holding hands with Luna who guided her out of the room and towards the dark kitchen. For someone who so cheerful, Poppy can drain the cheerfulness out of Luna. ''Alright, after you have your cookie you're going to play inside your room, okay?'' Tensing immediately, the girl halted as she gasped, staring at Luna fearfully, ''b-but I don' like to be in there…'' she mumbled, ''it's dark an' scary…'' Luna released Poppy's hand and placed both on her hips.

_This_ again. ''Listen, I'm busy right now and I really don't have time to be bothered. If you don't want to be in your room then go play with your brothers.'' ''But they are mean to me!'' Poppy stomped her foot, offended, and shook her head. ''Well then tell them I said stop being mean.''

''I did! And they pushed me into my room!''

''Then go play with your toys.'' This had been the fifth argument this year Luna had been faced with… and it's getting annoying. ''But I wanna play with someone…!'' ''Then go play with your rag doll! I'm busying and don't have time! Now do you want a cookie or not?!'' Poppy sniffed looking away as she rubbed her eyes and nodded. Luna huffed, flying towards to the top cabinet, gripped the handle and swung one side open to find a large, blue jar. Both hands placed on each side, Luna floated down to Poppy's level and opened the jar, ''yay! Cookie!'' She squealed and clapped her hands in excitement. Luna rolled her eyes, ''pick only one.'' The little girl already dug her hand inside the jar, and whipped out with an oatmeal raisin. The ghost girl closed the jar with its lid and placed it on top of the dusty counter.

''Okay, you have your cookie, now go play.''

''Thank you sissy!'' Pitter-patters of feet came from the girl as she ran through the darkened wall. A white flash appeared rather quick- its aura lingering behind Poppy before the white faded, leaving nothing behind. Luna clicked her teeth, folding her arms and raised her eyebrow. How stupid could Luna be? When she promised mother she would sacrifice herself for Poppy? Now she'll have to take care of the kid for… she don't know, eternity? ''Why me?'' She mumbled. However, Poppy isn't an entire nuisance… she's actually a genuine sweetie when she's not crying. Luna smiled, ''she can make someone smile if she wants.'' A laugh escaped from her lips, the ghost girl flew out of the kitchen through the walls. Hm, she must remember tell the other two to start being nice to Poppy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rain poured again the window, creating a soothing lullaby with the moon shining through the dark clouds. Sitting at the table were her friends waiting for tea and cookies. The moonlight bloomed through the window, creating light- only dimly for long curtains swayed lazily at the window. ''Would you like some more tea Mr. Yum Yum? Of course Mary, you'll receive some tea in a moment.'' A raggedly bunny sat in small stool, a doll in a chair and a large bear sat on the floor in the center. Poppy grabbed the glass pitcher and slowly tilted the edge in her bunny's direction, ''uh huh, uh huh… wow! I didn't know you went to rainieland! Did you catch the culprits that stole the diamond?'' She waited for the bunny to reply.

She gasped with hands on her cheeks. ''That's terrible! Did you hear that Mary? They got away! And you almost had em' too. Well, I got a cookie to make you feel better.'' Poppy clasped her hands together and grinned.

The bunny fell over.

''Oh no! Yum-Yum, you hurt yourself!'' Panic had settled when Poppy rushed towards Yum-Yum, fearing possibly the worst for the bunny. Instantly she sat on her knees and scooped the bunny into her arms, ''Yum-Yum, please be okay…'' The girl whispered as tears prickled her eyes. She held the bunny tightly until… ''that's okay! I'm fine, still tough an' strong!'' Imitating a deep voice and held the stuff toy at her face, Poppy grunted a few words from the toy. The girl blinked in surprise and beamed, ''Yum-Yum! You're okay! Everyone was scared you hurt yourself!''

''No need to worry about me everyone! Now where's the cookie?'' Towards the dingy tea table, Poppy plopped the toy back into its seat while she began break the cookie into small pieces. ''Oh I'm so excited to eat your famous cookie!'' Poppy squealed higher to match genuine expressions of the redhead doll. ''Oh Dolly, I'm happy that you like my cookies so much.'' Hand waved in flattery as the girl giggled, continuing to break parts of the cookie. Broken crumbs laid everywhere at the table, but that didn't matter, what was important is that she and her friends were enjoying eachothers company. Passing the plates to each toy until all received a portion Poppy finally rested in her pink, Disney Princess chair and held her wine glass (which she borrowed) filled with apple juice high. Poppy never felt so proud before… she's actually going to make a toast!

''I want to thank each and every one of you guys that came to tea time…'' A long pause ensued afterward. Hm… well, what is her toast going to be about? Poppy mused briefly, ''You are my favorite friends in the _**whole **_wide world! A-and I could never ask for any better…'' Though, throughout this year… it… it made the child yearn for something.

Something. She wasn't sure **what **though, ''You made me happy when I'm down, made smile when I frown… and… uh… yeah! You guys are my bestest of best friends! And so with me being nice I decided to celebrate a new year of good friendship with cookie and juice! Cheers!'' The motionlessness of inanimate objects bothered her slightly.

…

''Aren't you guys going to drink your juice?'' In all truths, she knew deep down they weren't going to reply, but she constantly hoped that maybe, _maybe_ they could speak up for once. The wine glass left alone the child grabbed Dolly's hand, ''o-oh… of course Ms. Poppy! I was just… thinking! T-that's all.'' ''oh really…?'' Something was very fishy going on here. Narrowing brown eyes gazed at the red doll's direction, ''are you lying to me? Is the reason why you didn't drink your juice because you think it's poisoned?'' Dolly has been drinking juice multiple times! What's the difference here?

''N-nothing! Honestly, I promise!'' Anger flared through her veins, creating a red hue upon her face as black hairs on her neck stood tall. How could Dolly lie to her like that? Actually, how could all of them lie to her? She hates it when they lie to her! Pushing the doll away and turned her head to avoid Dolly's stare. ''You are lying.'' Poppy stated and stomped her feet in an angry fit, ''you never drink anything I give you and nor do you eat anything I give you.''

''B-but the ghosts don't eat anything!'' Voice reach it's highest brim- it cracked, and so as well Poppy. ''That's a big fat lie! Because I get hungry and eat and I'm ghosty too! Why can't you just eat my food? I…'' A stifle sob bubbled from Poppy's throat. So much for her friends making her happy when she's about to cry… ''I just… want…'' What does she want? Poppy doesn't know but she do craves attention most of the time… and wants playtime… and…

''I just want… to talk…'' She shoves her face in her sleeves- covering her shame and tears. Ever since last year, something felt missing, empty that Poppy desperately tried to fill the void with… but nothing seemed to fulfilling, whatever she tried, nothing seemed to cope with the unlikeable feeling of loneliness. Her family is her life, her everything, something that she can't live without, though, with all the old time movies Poppy watched with fascination… sometimes… sometimes her family don't really act like a family at all. They're weird, and she never had a mother or father… just a big sister and two brothers- yet, why do her brothers like getting kisses from her big sister? She doesn't remember from Disney movies that the princesses would kiss their siblings.

As a toddler, Luna took care of her along side of Lenny and Finny- but the brothers never liked it. Poppy remembered that Luna loved having her in the ghost's arms… loved playing with her too. What changed? Now Luna gives more admiration to pictures of those weird, funny looking people than Poppy, and then Lenny and Finny started being mean to her. And then began ordering her in this dark room with stuff animals as her comfort. The child's hiccups were echoing throughout the room, the sleeves useless and damp from her fat tears. Weakly, the young girl shuffled over to her dull bed, climbing on top and plunked her body on the bed. She sniffed and bit her lip.

Poppy was becoming tired of the same old thing; same old toys that would never respond to her, same ghosts that won't participate in tea time and Luna always being uncaring. Wrapping arms around herself, the girl whimpered. _It's okay, I'm going to be okay… I'll find something to do._ The dark always scared the little girl senseless, and with her friends living as objects… it creeps her out sometimes.

_**FLASH! BOOM! **_

A burst of lightening cracked against her window along with a deafening sound a thunder earned a shrill scream from the girl. Immediately the covers torn from the bed and Poppy shoved herself underneath the blanket, curling into a small ball. Soon, a soft wail aroused. She was also afraid of thunder; just something about it frightened her deeply… ''I just wanna be okay… I'm okay… '' All she wants is her brothers to spend some time with her, and her sister to express the love that she once had and wish that the darkness could just go away. Shivering in fear Poppy held the blanket even tighter in hopes of dwindling her fear-

_**CRACK! FLASH!**_

The girl whimpered and coughed. It's seems like it'll be a while before the thunder clamors.

The door creaked open eerily and Poppy sensed someone was near. ''Eh, little squeak?'' Oh… it's Lenny.

''What?'' Her voiced was muffled underneath the covers, ''Luna told me to check up on you… and I heard you squeal so… are you fine?'' ''Mmph.'' Poppy wasn't interested in talking, it's better hiding from the cruel strikes of thunder. The blanket she held tightly to ripped away from her, leaving Poppy completely vulnerable. ''H-hey! Gimmie'!'' She cried with her hand outreached for her missing blanket.

What appeared in front is her brother Lenny. Pretty white and transparent, slender and smooth with a pointy nose that matched his slender deadpan amber eyes, ''seriously, how snottiest can you be?'' Eyes rolled and tossed the dark pink blanket at the child. ''Anyway, you look fine… but are you alright? If you are then I can leave.'' Lenny flicks the end of his red scarf over his neck, staring lazily at the girl. Poppy pouted at Lenny, ''that's mean.'' She mumbled.

''I think I heard that over twenty times… yeah I don't think that's anything new.'' Poppy could never understand why he have to use sly comments and rude remarks just to get his point across, ''w-where Finny?'' Her brother was busy looking at his thin fingers to notice her and when he finally did Lenny's arrogant face darkened. ''That asshole is getting smooched by _my_ Luna.''

''Oh.'' It was a simple thought.

''Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I'll be leavi-''

''Wait!'' This could possibly be her chance! Her only chance to have some time with her brother. The ghost halted, head slightly turned, ''_**what?**_Can't you see that I'm busy?'' He said rudely, Poppy smiled faintly, ''c-c-can you stay with me?'' She asked.

''…'' One eyebrow widely arched, lips churned and face contorted in a _**are you freaking serious?**_ Way. ''Not really.'' Reply quick and easy, yet wasn't so simple for the young girl.

''Why _nooooooooot_?'' Poppy whined, curling her hands into fists. The ghost shrugged, ''not interested.''

''Stay!''

''No.''

''_**Staaaaaay**_…!'' Poppy used this tactic all the time and it usually works. Poppy whined and pounded her fists on the bed, ''please please please please please please-'' ''**ALRIGHT!**'' Lenny bellowed, a hand pressed against his forehead. He glared at her before snorting, ''you better owe me.'' he muttered and pushed Poppy lightly onto the bed, ''move aside.'' He ordered and Poppy obediently did so. The girl felt a wave of excitement rushing through her body, giggles erupting from her lips. This is a rarest moments when her brothers actually care about her! Just thinking about it gives her tingles in her stomach,

She snuggled under the blanket as she watched Lenny slide himself next beside her. ''Yay.'' She murmured and tried to nestle close to Lenny- only to be push away, ''don't touch me.'' She frowned.

''Why not?''

''Because I don't like getting near anyone.'' Poppy knew that it wasn't true.

''I'm not fat.'' Such an innocent statement earned a chuckle from her brother, ''yeah, yeah, sure. Just sleep.''

…

''Lenny?''

''What?''

Poppy moved closer to the inhumane, faint being. ''Did you really want to check up on me?'' ''No, but I didn't want to see Luna lips plastered all over my goddamn brother, so I decided to pick the odds.'' She didn't exactly understand, but nodded regardless. Another flash of lightening and Poppy squeaked and quickly grabbed her covers, shoving herself underneath them. ''Hey! You're taking most of the blanket.'' With a harsh yank, Lenny ripped the covers away from the girl.

''Hey! I want some too!'' The chilling air made the child shiver.

''Well tough luck, you asked me to stay and this is a price.'' Poppy huffed and folded her arms. ''Meanie.''

''Yeah, I get it… now go to sleep, it's been a long day.'' Doing absolutely nothing except playing with her toys and annoying her sister.

''…Lenny?''

''What?''

''Can you tell me a bedtime story?''

''_**NO.**_''

Silence.

…

…

…

''…Lenny?''

''What is it now?'' ''I'm cold… '' A grunt, she felt the ghost shift with a famine part of the blanket- which she happily accepted. The girl felt perfectly comfortable now with her blanket and brother beside her.

…

''Lenny?'' She heard a low, soft growl, and then instantly Lenny's annoyed, hard face was met with Poppy's happy, curious one. ''_What. Is. __**It?**_ Seriously, I'm starting to regret being here with you.'' He hissed- and then frozen at the soft peck of the child's lips on his cheek. ''I love you big brother.''

''…Whatever, just go to sleep.'' He requested softly.

''Okay. You love me too?''

''…Sure.''

''Yes?''

''If I say yes then will you please just _shut the hell up_?'' Poppy nodded. Lenny huffed, turning his back towards her… ''then yes…'' That was good enough for Poppy.

**A/N: **Well, hope you guys are happy. It's honestly been a very long time since I've written this fanfiction, I mean, seriously I barely know the Sonic Unleashed plotline anymore :\ and that's pretty embarrassing to admit. Also, I've changed up the character's personalities because I thought it would be more adorable and less ''pity my sob story'' like I did… few years ago… *Ahem* Sonic and Chip will be entering the story in about… I don't know, next three chapters? I'm trying to giving my OC and the background characters more insight for better development and to create empathy for Poppy. Overall, tell me how the story is! Love to read your opinion and view.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So…? How did you like the first chapter? I can tell it's a lot different than the original XD oh well, next chapter onward!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Poppy and Sonic's Adventure

**Chapter Two: **Preparation

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The beauty of dawn bloomed through the shady windows, bringing in a form of light into the dark, spacious room. It taken a few minutes for Poppy to finally awake conscious from her restful slumber, and then another minute to realize she was shivering. The cold chilled her skin pale and grazes of goosebumps formed below her knees, and then turning her head Poppy found Lenny all snuggled in her comfy blanket, leaving no cover for her… ''_Leeeennnnny…_'' The girl whined loudly, only to receive a muffled response.

The child frowned, wrapping her sleeves around herself. She tried again.

''_LEEEEEEEENNNNYY!_'' Poppy wailed as small hands shoved against the ghost. Finally… ''What?'' Lenny snapped, shrugging his shoulders off the girl, ''I'm cold.'' She said, pouting as she rubbed her arms in a friction motion.

''…So…?''

''_I'm cold! I don' like cold._''

There was a brief silence. ''Why do I care? You've asked me to stay with you.'' Early October had the sense of its chilly, autumn breeze, heading down to the temperatures of low fifties and nearing around possible forties, but that's not enough to make the grumpy ghost more generous. ''I was scared…'' She mumbled, ''you was gonna leave me again…'' Poppy whined. When around cold seasons her big sister would usually give her a large furry coat most of the time, though, she hasn't lately… think it was use for something else… Lenny groaned loudly.

''Whatever, I don't need it anymore; you woke me up with that annoying voice of yours.'' He tossed the entire blanket over Poppy's little head. ''Eep!'' she squeaked, and with a jerking motion tried to push off the covers, ''ah! Help me Lenny!'' She squealed, trying her best to find her way out of the dark.

She couldn't see.

She couldn't see! Blindly, Poppy fell back on her bed, whimpering loudly. Another long, drawn sigh and with a quick, instant motion Poppy can see once more… and she can see that Lenny holding her blanket and staring down at her with a deep scowl. ''Did you serious have to act like that?'' He asked, annoyed, ''Sowwee…'' The little girl shift her feet and smiled nervously.

''Whatever.''

''Time for breakfast! Time for breakfast! Lenny!'' She giggled and propped herself off the bed with a grin. ''I'm not in the mood to eat with you.'' Lenny stated and Poppy frowned. ''Why not?''

''Because I can't eat anything.''

''Then why do you have lips?''

''Because I do! Anyway, I'm outta here.'' ''b-b-but- nooo… I want you to stay!'' The ghost had already reached towards the door, he halted, glancing back at the little girl. ''I freakin' _slept_ with you… what more do you want?'' _I want you to love me again, I want you to play with me… I don't wanna be in this room anymore… I don't wanna be alone. _''I…'' She just couldn't form the words. With a frown, Poppy shrugged, ''dunno.''

''Yeah, and so I'll be leaving now.'' It hurt her knowing that her family doesn't have much care for her as they once did, and now, it just seems like she's just here… to be here. ''W-wait! I'm coming too!'' Lenny rolled his eyes and slid through the door with the child following afterwards.

Another morning, another day that meant every other day, which meant nothing special. It was like a movie on constant replay. ''So where we going?''

''We're going to see Luna and Finny.'' Lenny replied stoically, eyes darkening and lips firmed into a tight line. ''Oh.'' Poppy simply said as they- or rather, she walked through the hallway. She liked it when it was daytime around the house… it had more light that showed off in her room, and everywhere else brightly, that's her favorite part of the day, because she won't be so afraid of being alone… in the dark. The morning sun beamed through large sets of glass windows panes, showing a burst of light through the darkened grey walls that revealed multiple paintings as the two passed by. Poppy wondered how they have these type of paintings… she wondered about a lot of things, but for odd reasons when she asks specific questions, none of them would answer her.

The hallway was quiet, a little too quiet for her liking. ''Lenny?'' Poppy asked, hoping to receive some form of attention.

''What?''

''How come you have a big house as this one?''

''Dunno, we found it.''

''How did you find it?''

''We just looked, and then we did.''

''Oh.'' And then as quickly they went through the hallways, the ghostly two went down the steps. Poppy liked questions… it somehow kept them interested in talking with her. She was hopeful for each morning, that maybe, _maybe_ something thrilling would happen… ''So, what are we going to do today?'' She asked curiously.

Lenny glanced at the child briefly and snorted. ''You mean _me?_ Because I scare for a living, _you_? Like I damn know. However… you might become a potential scarer, like us.'' He grinned, flashing his fangs. The girl gasped loudly and place both hands on her cheeks, ''really?''

''Hm, maybe, that is… you don't screw up anything.''

Excitement glowed through her eyes as Poppy jumped, ''yea! I wanna be a scarer! Wanna be scarey! Yea, yea! Can I be a scarer? _**Pweaaase?**_'' Hand clasped together Poppy beamed innocently at her brother. The ghost frowned- second later turn into a sneer…. And then into a dread line, ''…I will have to talk to Luna about it later on. Until then, _maybe_.''

''Yay! I gonna be a scarer…!''

''Don't get your hopes up kid.''

They continued trekking throughout the household in silence, well, except Poppy who was humming loudly. ''Where do you think sissy will be?'' She asked, staring at Lenny, ''she should still be in her room…''

Boredom slowly took over. ''Can I go outside?'' Poppy didn't have much to do in her free time besides watching movies and playing tea party with her stuff animals. She saw once in a movie that children played on swings and other fun stuff, but she never had a swing to play on… or really did anything fun; she likes fun time, it only occurs on _really _special times… that happened… two times.

Poppy missed those times.

''Sure, whatever, I don't care.''

''Yay! Thank you Lenny!'' The girl raced out the foyer and tries to reach the doorknob. ''I-I can't reach it…!'' She was too short! Now she can't go outside and play!

''…Use your ability.''

''…Oh.'' Embarrassment reached Poppy's cheeks. ''Whoops! Sorry.'' Using her power the girl pushed herself through the walls slowly, a white blur enrapturing her and Poppy moved through the wall. That's another thing she wondered, how come she can go outside and play but her brother and sissy can't? They never had interest in go outside.

Ever.

Especially when it's daytime! The sun is shining and birds chirping! Sweet butterflies… and… and… it would be nice to swing on a swing set. However, Poppy knew she could never swing on one, because she don't have one! Oh well, at least she can play and run and dance and sing and talk and jump and play hopscotch and climb trees! Poppy scurried over to a large tree and hid behind it. ''Bonnie, I'm going to hide and you're going to find me.'' She never really had anyone to play with, so she always had her imaginary friends to spend time with, ''you have to count to ten, okay? I'm going to hide and you have to find me.'' The area was very spacious with nature- well, besides the tombstones and stuff.

''Okay… go!'' Poppy scrambled away from the tree to find a place to hide. She started exploring outside when she was around four years old, out of curiosity. Counting the seconds the child quickly tried to find a hiding spot _ooh! Maybe there!_ Running over towards the gap underneath the house, Poppy crawled under the gap.

It was dark, very dark. Poppy doesn't like the dark.

She swallowed, waiting for her 'friend' to find her. Poppy frowned as she glanced out, ''…wow, she didn't find me.'' It surprised her, usually- ''ah! You found me!'' Poppy gasped and then creeps out the gap with a smile, ''great! Now it's my turn!'' She ran towards the center of the field, closed her eyes and began counting… ''one…two…three…'' It makes her sad that she doesn't have anyone to play hide and seek with like she sees in movies- it sad she don't have another child to play with…

Why can't children go through walls like she can? Sissy did say something that she's really different but… other kids can go through something, right? Just like her family. ''Ten! Ready or not here I come!'' Opening her eyes, Poppy grinned mischievously and prepared to find Bonnie. Actually, why haven't she seen any ghost kids around her home? Shouldn't there be neighbors? Really because there's tombstones everywhere here! And she never met a child like herself. ''I'm gonna get you…'' She whispered.

Now where would be the best place to hide?

''I'll check the bushes.'' She scurried over near the thick bushes before slowing her pace, smiling wickedly, ''hm, I don't know where she is… I guess I will look somewhere… _else!_ Huh?'' Her grin faded and brown eyes widen, staring inside the bushes in confusion. ''What's that?'' There was something small and entwined inside the bushes and Poppy narrowed her eyes in inspection. ''Hm…'' Her hand reached out to grab the mangled object, and she gasped. ''Yeah! I got a blanket!'' Pulling and yanking with all her strength, she finally managed to pull out the raggedly and somewhat torn cloth. Also, it was a blue color! ''Woah, it's a blue color! Sweet!'' She earned treasure! Now it's time to do some treasure hunting!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''We need to prepare for Halloween in the next two weeks.'' Multiple of papers were scattered everywhere across the table, and a large notebook held in Luna's grasp. Pencil twirled lightly between her fingers, the girl hummed as she began listing things, ''we need the house scarier than anything else this month, visitors will be coming to visit the place and so we need it to appear haunted.''

''Yes ma'm.''

''So, what we need to do is darken all the curtains, add more spider webs and keep this place dark as possible at night. Another thing, check the mirrors for any cracks… if you are going to scare the humans then you must use a clear mirror.'' The ghostly meeting settled in Luna's room every year… it was like an important factor of life itself. ''Recharged your cameras and make _sure_ to use stealth!'' Every month of Halloween was important role to play- since they were ghosts they have to have the purpose of scaring!

The two male ghosts nodded with a grin. ''Oh, don't you worry sweetheart! I'll stealth quieter than a ninja!''

''You may stealth, but you certainly can't scare!''

''Quiet Finny! I was talking!''

''Says who?'' Luna groaned loudly as the brothers glared at eachother, ''please, not now… it's sweet for you fighting over me, but we have more important matters to tend to.'' The brothers huffed and Finny grinned, ''he still sucks.'' ''why I outta…!'' Luna shook her head and sighed. They need to switch up the tactics, and game change for better scaring then repetitive acts… they need to use a different route.

…

Maybe… maybe Poppy can have some use. She snapped her fingers and grinned, ''Guys, we're going to freshen scaring up a bit.'' The brothers were too infatuated with rivalry that they completely ignored her… ''You long-nosed dork!''

''Chubby lard of ice cream!''

''Kiss my ass.''

''Like I-'' ''_**THAT'S ENOUGH!**_'' The anger blew over faster than she could blink. The ghosts stared at her, startled, ''…'' That seemed to gain their attention… damn, she hates being ignored. Exhaling, the ghost girl sighed, ''…now, as I was saying… we need to switch up scaring techniques, and what's not scarier than a creepy little girl in a dark house?''

**A/N: **Poppy is going to scaring school now! :D haha, anyway, it's short, yes but I don't want to strain myself with long chapters :p I want to keep completing the stories with enough chapters that'll satisfy readers and myself. Next chapter onward!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'll introduce the minor human characters in the next chapter after a summarization of Poppy's scare learning. So, what do you think? Let me know! PS. Poppy in this story adaption is 5/6 years old.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Poppy and Sonic's Adventure

**Chapter Three: **Scare Teaching

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''Wait, explain deeper about this because I'm not understanding any of it.'' It taken moments to finally comprehension that a child, their little sister, _**Poppy**_, should become some decoy as human bait? ''Well, we've been using the same repetitive tactics for scaring human guests for years now! And now younger generations aren't so afraid of impromptu creaks and noises as they once were. We have to cater to what they want.''

''But she's just a kid! She doesn't know what she's bringing herself into.''

''Then why not just teach her? Is that so hard?''

''Errm…'' Finny and Lenny shuffled nervously in their seat, gazes purposely avoiding Luna's. ''Well, not like I have a problem with it.'' Lenny shrugged as he continued, ''but she'll probably screw everything up, and that's not something I want.'' Luna raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. She wanted to make Poppy useful for something, _**anything**_ to say for the least, and it's a kind gesture to get the child out of her normalcy instead of always being cooped in her room, or simply bothering the hell out of them. ''Then teach her _not _to screw anything up. Simple.'' The two brothers shared another skeptical look and Luna sighed loudly.

''Listen, I want our sister to do more active things, alright? We need her to feel energetic and give her something to wake up to.''

''She's already active.'' Lenny muttered- and then cringed when Luna glared at him. ''Please, I know she's irritating, annoying, somewhat a pain in the ass… but that's what a child suppose to be like. I think she has potential becoming something more than our sister, besides, she have a transparent ability, I think, so why not create something from that?'' The males hummed, narrowing their eyes as they accessed the situations carefully. Internally, Luna grinned, already knowing they'll submit if it relates with her… that's why she admires them so much. It's interesting how quickly Luna could manipulate someone with her charm, her giggles and appearance, maybe she should teach Poppy that as she grows older…

''What's in it for us?'' Finny asked as he folded his arms in a more business manner. Luna frowned, staring at the short, stubby ghost with puzzlement. ''Well, what do you want me to do for you?'' Only a few times they would request for something in return… ''maybe spend more time with us?'' Finny squealed, ''I already spend time with you.'' Which, in most cases, is her affections, company and kisses ''a little bit more?'' Their hands clasped tightly with silent pleas burning in their eyes. The pink ghost girl rolled her eyes and laughed.

''Sure.'' Everyone, every man in her human life always loved her, but none of them could ever replace these two dedicated guys that are her best friends. ''Though, I need to put a bit emphasis on this… '' tone grew firm as she glowered at the ghosts. ''I need you to be kinder to Poppy, she told me that you were being mean to her.''

''We weren't _that_ mean,'' ''yes, you were. She told me about the stuff you do to her.'' Finny winced, rubbing the back of his neck and looked away in embarrassment. True, he has been a bit mean to the child, but all she does is bother him everytime he's busy! And then ask all these nonsensical, ridiculous questions that are so obvious a two year old should know. ''I don't mean to be… **mean**, I just want her to stop bugging me, that's all.'' Luna shook her head and placed her hands on her slender hips, ''you know a child needs some form of attention, I may be busy but at least I acknowledge her.'' His body tensed.

Luna was right…

''…Fine…'' Finny groaned and stood up from his seat. ''So, when do we start training the little squirt?'' It's not in his best interests to train a little brat that complains and cry all the time… but at least she's not terrible unlike _some_ children he have seen. ''You can start training her now if you like. Besides, this is a way for you both to bond with Poppy, brothers and sister! So _cute_! Am I right?'' Critical looks sneaked its way to Lenny and Finny's faces.

_Bonding_, with that little annoying kid? ''Pfft, whatever, I can teach the kid a few tricks here and there… but she has to follow what I exactly-''

''What _**you **_say?'' Lenny scoffed with a laugh, ''please, you can't scare even if your life depended on it!''

''Why I outta…!'' Luna groaned, placing fingers on her temples softly. This is what happens you have two rivalry brothers as teachers.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''Princess Poppy, the evil wizard Higwark attacked our village!'' The girl hummed quietly and set her finger at her chin. This isn't good, no, this is not good at all…

That evil bastard has destroyed more than twenty homes! Leaving innocent people defenseless and shivering cold outside her homeland… and with the constant rate of people being turned into pigs and disgusting frogs, if they don't act soon then whole village will become a feast of pork and frogs! ''I see. Have anyone turned…?''

''No ma'm, not yet, but he have bloomed the eastern forest with a magical sleeping spell.'' ''Damn.'' Her grip tightened around the blue cape as she hissed, ''that bastard is going to have us all asleep! Dolly, go report to my messagers to warn my people stay inside their homes while the wizard's out. I'll handle this.''

''But Poppy…'' Firm chocolate eyes gazed at the redhead. ''Do not question the princess, I must do what must be done.'' She took of her crown, admiring the pink gemstone within the center… ''if I don't make it back, take this crown and wear it Dolly. I want you to be the next princess, okay?''

''Oh Poppy, I promise to be the best princess I could ever be-''

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

The little girl jolted at the sudden sound, twirling around and stared at the door. ''Y-yes?'' She squeaked and the door creaked open. Her brothers, both Lenny and Finny came inside the room with a serious expression lurking on their faces. Poppy shrinks in fear, eyes darting to one brother to another.

Was she in trouble…? Lenny snapped his fingers with a loud snap, crisp and quick, and then sharply point at the mini chair Dolly rested. ''Sit.'' He commanded and the girl scrambled over to the chair to sit. Poppy twiddled her thumbs and bit her lip in nervousness, ''do I do something wrong…?'' She whimpered the ghosts rolled their eyes, ''no Poppy, you aren't in trouble.''

''Oh.'' The fear was replaced with a giddy smile, ''I found a blankie today! It's blue!'' She pointed at the raggedly blanket on the table and Lenny sighed. ''Poppy, we're going to be your teachers.'' The girl blinked her brown eyes in bemusement, ''what do you mean…?'' There was more silence, and the ghostly duo fumbled around with their words, ''you should say it!'' A few moments after, Finny readjusted himself with a grin, ''we are going to teach you how to scare people.'' Poppy gasped as a hand rested on her cheek.

''Really?!'' Wow, now she's going to scare like her brothers! She's going to be the most scariest girl ever now! The ghosts nodded. The girl fist pumped and jumped off her chair in joy, ''I'm gonna be a scarer! I'm gonna frighten people!'' Never before Poppy felt so excited! What's better is that her brothers gonna teach her…! ''Hold your horses kid.'' Finny said and folded his arms in a more authority manner, ''there's going to be some rules while doing this whole 'teaching scare' session, understood?''

''Uh huh! When I'm gonna…'' Poppy trailed off when Lenny and Finny gave her a grim look. ''You better listen carefully! Because if you even disobey one of our rules…'' Finny's tone grew darker and menacing, making Poppy's spine shiver with fear. ''A-anyway.'' He coughed, ''let's go over the rules.''

''Rule number one: do not, and I repeat, _**do not**_ talk to the humans, or anyone. Ever. Number two… when scaring you must be silent or you won't ever get it right! Three, when frightening someone, _do it right… _and four, always mind and listen to your teachers...- and that is us. Simple and easy, can you follow it?'' Poppy instinctively nodded her head with a large smile, ''okay! I'm ready for scaring now!'' She wanna be out there and see those weird people like she see on TV.

''Hold so fast squirt, it's not that easy.'' Lenny said, ''it's going to take practice and time in order to be professionals like us.'' The girl slumped with a frown, ''oh… how long will it take?'' She questioned and stared at Finny and Lenny with her chocolate eyes.

The ghosts shrugged, ''I don't know, maybe years, perhaps?''

''B-but I wanna start scaring now…!''

''Oh pipe down, pipsqueak, you'll get to show your stuff later on within a few weeks. We'll start through the basement rooms to galleries; you think you're ready?'' ''Yes, yes, yes!'' She grinned, eyes sparkling with anxiousness.

''Let's get started.''

During the hours of noon to late evening, the new 'teachers' prepped the child for learning. Analyzing settings and area for strategy, the ghosts tried to explain to the little girl areas that brings paranoia automatically.

However… the girl was still dumbfounded.

''…I don't get it.'' In the living room were the siblings, Poppy resting on the chair while Lenny and Finny held pencils and chalk, marking on the board in front of her. ''Well then, ever been a place where it makes you uncomfortable?'' She shrink at the thought of her dark room… being all alone as her dolls stare right into her eyes.

It **did** bother her.

''…Mmhm…'' She nodded gradually and Lenny smiled. ''Good. Now, you lure your victims into an area that brings them discomfort, alright? Then you intensify the area with tapping into their surroundings…''

Hours later after a long, however, curious and exciting lecture (in Poppy's mind), Poppy was now given the task of hiding. Wait, that's it? ''But I'm good at this all the time!'' The child exclaims as the ghost shook their heads.

''It's not that simple kid. You think you're hiding and yet someone can easily spot you from a mile.'' Finny explained, and then pointed at the large desk. ''We're going to play a game of hide and seek… you hide, and we'll find you.''

''…D-d-do you really…mean that…?'' Are they, Lenny and Finny, actually going to play and spend time with her? After so long of yearning for their attention and touch? Poppy sniffed loudly.

''Mean what? This is training here! This isn't a game-'' Finny's scolding was cut off by Poppy's giant hug.

**A/N: **Well… I'll do another chapter later. R & R.


End file.
